


Forgetting You

by Lilo_is_love



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_is_love/pseuds/Lilo_is_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry forgets Louis and Louis doesn't know how to deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fan fiction so please be nice! Any feedback is welcomed so please enjoy! :)

It happened suddenly. 

At one moment, everything was going smoothly. Their stage chemistry was there completely and the fans singing along to Better Than Words at the top of their lungs. Louis sees it in the big screen and it seems to happen over a century rather than in a matter of seconds. The camera is following Harry being his charming self, talking to fans and posing for pictures, when suddenly something comes flying from the audience. Harry sees it at the last second, when it hits him like a bullet right between his eyes. There is an audible gasp from the crowd and they fall to a deathly silence after Harry’s hit. Louis looks at the last second and he sees Harry falling, in what seems to be slow motion. 

His head hits the stage with a sickening crack. At that moment, Louis could swear a pin dropping could be heard throughout the stadium with how quite it was. All at once the music stops and the boys run to Harry. Liam, always the thinker, shouts for someone to call 911. When Louis gets to Harry, all he sees is blood, gushing out of the head wound at an impressive rate. Thinking quickly, Liam grabs Harry’s headscarf from his pants pocket and wraps it around his head in an effort to stop the bleeding. 

Louis is shocked, too numb to feel what is happening in the moment. Security comes at that moment as Zayn and Liam grab Harry and rush him off stage. Louis and Niall are then escorted off stage by security. Louis can vaguely hear Niall apologizing to the fans for the show ending early, his voice cracking with the shock of what’s happened. Niall is the best kind of person, Louis thinks. Even in times of such distress, he always thinks of the fans. 

Louis rushes off stage with security and follow where they have brought Harry. “How is he?!! Oh, god! Harry! Babe, can you hear me? Why isn’t he awake?! FIX HIM! MAKE HIM WAKE UP!” Louis gasps for breath, not even aware of what he’s saying in his desperate rambling. 

Louis then feels someone grab him in a crushing hug, making Louis aware of the fact that he is sobbing, so hard that he can barely draw a breath. “Louis! Stop. They’re going to take him to the hospital okay? He’s going to be fine, but he needs to get there as soon as possible!” Liam is talking at Louis, trying to calm him down while Zayn is hugging him against his chest. Louis feels himself nod through his sobbing, gasping for breath all the while. 

Security then grabs Harry and carries him to where the ambulance is parked outside the stadium. When Harry is safely in the ambulance, Paul gets in with Harry, closing the doors and the ambulance speeds off, sirens blaring all the while. 

“I need to go with them. We need to leave right now!” Louis struggles to break free of the vice-like grip Zayn has on him but its no use. 

Liam then grabs his face, making Louis look him straight in the eye. “Louis. You need to calm down. I get you’re scared okay? We all are. But we need to be calm so we can get to the hospital okay? Breath for me.” 

Louis struggles to calm down, still trying to break free to go after his darling Hazza. Its then that he realizes the tears in Liam’s eyes. Or the gasping breaths and tears coming from Niall, who is being comforted by Lou. Louis feels the fight go out of him, suddenly slumping forward and letting his body go lax. 

Zayn adjusts him in his arms and follows Liam, who is following security to a van to follow Harry to the hospital. 

+++++

Its hours later, around 1 in the morning that the boys find themselves waiting in a private waiting room in the hospital to avoid the fans and hysteria that Harry’s injury has caused. Louis sits anxiously, Liam on one side and Niall on the other. Currently his head is in Liam’s lap while he’s curled up in a ball on the uncomfortable couch-like thing that is in the room they’re in. He’s so sick of waiting, wishing he could burst through the doors of Harry’s room and demand that he see his boyfriend, his other half, his best friend in every way possible. 

Liam is running a hand through his hair subconsciously as Louis ruins himself with worry. Liam has been whispering reassurances ever since they arrived at the hospital, things like He’ll be okay, Lou and Just wait, Haz will be up and smiling in no time. Louis honestly appreciates his attempts in making him feel better, but the only thing that could possibly make this sick nausea go away is seeing his Hazza up and smiling his carefree smile and giving him a much-needed hug. 

Everyone is sending Louis worried, pitied glances, which makes him sick to his stomach—he’s already worried enough for everyone, thanks. Instead of looking at the sympathetic glances everyone is giving him, he closes his eyes to sleep, blocking out the sound of whispers around him and imagines that this entire disaster was a dream. 

+++++

Later that night, around 4 am, Louis is awoken by the crick in his neck and the ache in his back from sleeping on the concrete-like benches. He sits up and stretches and takes in his surroundings. Zayn, Liam, and Niall are all surrounding him. Liam remains where he was when Louis fell asleep, head slumped against the wall (which Louis thinks looks terribly uncomfortable but he resides). Zayn is on Liam’s other side, head on Liam’s shoulder as he hugs Liam’s arm like a teddy bear. And lastly, Niall is on Louis’ right, curled up in a ball and nuzzling Louis’ thigh. The amount of love he feels for these boys in that moment is unreal. 

Wiping at his eyes, he combs his fingers through Niall’s blond locks. Niall shifts impossibly closer to him in sleep and lets out a kind of whine. Looks like they all need comfort with what happened to Harry. 

In that moment, Anne walks through the door. She immediately looks around the room frantically and stops when her eyes land on Louis. Louis stands up, placing Niall’s head down carefully on the bench, and walks over to Anne. She lets out a sigh and wraps her arms around Louis. He could feel the tears coming on again. He was very sick of crying. Anne was rubbing his back, sensing how upset he was from what had happened. 

“It’s okay, Lou. He will be fine. I am not going to let that boy leave us,” Anne said commandingly. And in that moment, Louis could think of only one person’s arms he’d rather be in. 

+++++

He’s awake. 

This sentence sent Louis into a frenzy. Anne had come back down from talking to the doctor, her eyes brighter than they’d been since she got to the hospital. Once she said this, looking directly at Louis, Louis felt like his heart restarted. He booked it out of his chair and over to Anne in a millisecond. 

“Is he okay? Can we see him?” Louis asked, practically vibrating with the need to see Harry awake. 

Anne smiled at Louis’ excitement and grabbed his hand. “Yeah we can see him. Do you want to now?”

Louis looked appalled, “Of course I want see him now! What kind of question is that?”

Anne just laughed and started pulling Louis along the hallway, “I’m sorry, silly me.”

Louis froze when they got to Harry’s door. Turning to Anne, he says, “Go in first. You should go in first. You are his mother after all.”

Anne smiled fondly and kissed his cheek. “You’re a dear,” and with that she opened the door. 

+++++

About 10 minutes later, Anne popped her head out of Harry’s door. Louis was still sat on the floor outside of his room, anxiously waiting to be let in. Anne smiled at Louis and said, “He’s ready for you.”  
Louis’ head bolted up and starred at Anne, his gut plummeting while his face went pale. Why am I nervous? Louis thought to himself as he stood up. Anne held the door open for Louis to walk through. As soon as Louis walked into Harry’s room, Harry’s eyes met Louis. The first thing Louis noticed was the gauze wrapped around Harry’s head. Harry’s face was paper white and he had bags under his eyes. For someone who had been in a coma for 3 days, Harry looked very unrested. 

Louis stepped further into the room, analyzing Harry all the while. He stopped at the foot of the bed, Harry was still looking at him, almost as if he were trying to solve a puzzle. 

“Hey, mate,” Louis started, his hands delved deep into his pockets, “How are you feeling?”

Harry looked down at himself, then back up, “I feel…fine. I’ve a bit of a headache, but I suppose it’d be weird if I didn’t.”

Harry looked to Anne, where she was stroking his hand and starring at him with relief, “You’ll be fine with time dear. You’re lucky your injuries weren’t more serious! You had Louis and the boys worried sick! Not that its your fault of course-“

“I’m sorry but- Louis? The boys? I really don’t know who that is.” Harry said slowly, looking at Anne as if she were a severely mistaken child.

Louis’ heart stopped in that moment. He felt is body freeze and could almost swear his heart stopped beating. Anne then laughed, although it sounded forced and looked to Louis. 

“Haz.. It's me, Louis. D-Don’t you remember me?” Louis asked, trying not to notice the way his voice shook with nerves. 

Harry shook his head again, looking more confident in his answer. “I’m sorry. I have absolutely no clue who you are,” he looked over to Anne again and asked, “Who is he?”

Louis felt his eyes start to well up with tears as he started to back out of the room. He needed to get out before he broke down completely. As he turned the corner of Harry’s room, he heard Anne answer with:

“He’s your fiancé.”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis doesn’t even know what to do. 

Harry doesn’t remember him. Louis is no longer in Harry’s mind. The thought sends Louis into an absolute mess. Louis doesn’t notice when he gets to the waiting room. The only thought that is going through his mind is: get out. 

Zayn jumps up when he sees Louis enter the room, and then freezes when he sees the state Louis is in. 

“Shit. Is he okay?” Zayn asks in a panic. When Louis doesn’t answer, Zayn’s heart stops. 

Then, in a voice so small Zayn isn’t even sure he was supposed to hear it, Louis says, “He doesn’t remember me. I’m not his anymore.”

Zayn’s heart breaks in that moment. If you asked him in the future, he would be sure that the crack of his heart breaking into a million pieces was audible to all those around him.

Louis crumbles to the ground, immediately curling into a ball as a reflex to protect him against the hurt that comes from inside. Tears are constantly rolling down his cheeks and he can’t even catch his breath. 

It takes a moment for Zayn to take action, still frozen in shock from learning that Harry forgot everything. Shaking himself out of it, Zayn springs into action. Picking up his best mate from the floor, Zayn only has one thought—Get Louis out of the hospital as soon as possible. In this position, with Louis still curled in a ball while in Zayn’s arms, Louis feels more fragile that usual, seemingly the size of a child in his grief of his fiancé forgetting him. Forgetting everything.

+++++

“Fiancé?” Harry asks his mom skeptically, like she’s playing a joke on him that was not that funny.

Anne’s face goes white and Harry can see the tears gather in her eyes. She takes a couple steps closer to the door. “Y-Y-Yes Honey, I’m g-gonna go get the doctor.” 

Anne gets into the hallway and leans against the wall. Poor Louis. Anne didn’t even want to start processing what this would mean for the two lovebirds. 

Seeing a doctor walk by, Anne quickly grabs him, “Sir! My son! I think he was amnesia! His fiancé came to see him and he had no clue who he was! Please, come fix it! He-”

“Ma’am! Please calm down. I’ll come see him right away. We’ll figure it out.” The Doctor nods confidently and has Anne lead him to Harry’s room.

“Hello, Mr. Styles. My name is Dr. Baines. How are you feeling today?” Dr. Baines asked, looking at Harry’s chart then back to Harry.

Harry nods, seeming unsure. “I feel fine? I’m just confused. Am I okay?” 

“That’s what we’re going to figure out, okay son? Just stay calm, and we’ll see what’s going on in that head of yours.” Dr. Baines gives Harry a clap on the back and walks out of the room, going to schedule a cat scan for Harry. 

A moment later, a nurse walks into the room with a clipboard. The nurse introduces herself as Julie. She tells Harry that she is here to ask him a couple questions about his life, and Harry nods in acceptance. 

“What is the year?” Julie asks, pen poised to write the response on the paper. 

Harry calculates in his head and arrives to his conclusion, “The year is 2009, April I believe.”

The nurse looks down at her clipboard to write his response, trying not to show how the response affected her. This case might be more complicated than they thought.

+++++

At home, Louis is at a loss. He has no idea how to continue, what to do without Harry by his side. Then, he remembers Zayn in there with him. 

“Come on Lou, why don’t you go get some sleep, hmm? You haven’t slept too well the last couple days,” Zayn suggests, looking at Louis with concern. 

Louis nods absently and then hesitates, “Can… I mean would you mind… could you sleep with me? I can’t sleep by myself and with Ha-“

He couldn’t even get his name out without tearing up. Zayn stops Louis with nodding his assent, “Of course, love. Do you want to go to the guest room?”

Louis nods, and Zayn starts leading him there. Louis doesn’t want anyone in his bed with him except Harry.

+++++

“From the looks of the evidence with your cat scan and what you’ve responded with, we have diagnosed you with Amnesia. This sometimes happens after the brain has experienced trauma. You have seemed to lose a little over five years of memories. The memories should come back with time, but they won’t necessarily come back chronologically.” Dr. Baines said to Harry, who was nodding his head calmly as if he didn’t just find out he experienced brain trauma.

Dr. Baines nodded at Harry’s response and turned to Anne. “Do you have somewhere he can stay? I would encourage him to stay with people he remembers, such as yourself or a sibling, someone he remembers knowing. Other than that, I’ll schedule an appointment for him to come in for a check up in about two months time.”

“Okay. Thank you so much, Doctor.” Anne said, turning to her son.

“Okay, love. This is what will happen. You should be good to check out of the hospital by tonight or tomorrow morning. When you get checked out, we will stay at your house here, in London. I will be there with you, but so will some people you won’t remember. They are very important to you, so please remember that, even if you do not recall knowing them, okay?” Anne said, feeling like she just overwhelmed Harry with information. 

“Okay. I feel fine. Can I meet who I will be living with, besides you? And can we leave now?” Harry asked, getting impatient with sitting in this hospital bed when he felt fine. 

Anne smiled at Harry’s impatience, “In good time dear. I’ll go ask the nurse when you can be discharged.” Anne kissed Harry’s head and went to converse with the staff.

+++++

“Boys! Hey! Bloody wake up! I have fucking great news!” Niall came bursting into where Louis and Zayn were sleeping, being loud and obnoxious like normal.

“Shut up will ya? I’m trying to sleep, jackarse.” Zayn went to fall asleep again when he felt a pillow being lobbed at his head. “Oi! What the fuck?!”

Niall just grinned at Zayn, “We just got a call from Anne. Harry is being discharged tonight in a couple hours. She’ll be staying at his and Lou’s house with them, as he doesn’t remember any of us.” Niall’s smile slipped off his face when he got to the end of his sentence. 

Zayn suddenly felt wide awake and got out of bed. “Hey Nialler. Harry’ll be fine. A couple nights with us and he’s bound to remember us at some point, yeah?”

Niall nodded, “Yeah, your right. Besides, we all have to stay strong for Lou.” They both looked at the bed where Louis was still asleep. 

They prayed Harry would get his memory back soon, not for just his own sake, but for the sanity of Louis. They didn’t know how well Louis would hold up with this situation. 

Deciding to let Louis stay sleeping, they decided they would get the house ready for Harry to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for the long wait, I am in college so I got distracted. Winter break is coming up, so I should be able to post more! Please give your feedback! It's always appreciated, this is my first fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst human ever. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I am on summer break now so I will be posting more frequently!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! This hasn't been revised so I am sorry for any mistakes!

With the news of Harry’s homecoming, Louis didn’t know how to feel. On one hand, he was ecstatic that his fiancé was coming home. On the other hand, Louis wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle Harry not remembering him, or any of the boys for that matter. The thought of not being able to reminisce with his Harold about the craziness of the last 5 years seemed heart wrenching. 

Louis was broken out of his thoughts by Liam, who was organizing the troops to make the house perfect for Harry’s arrival. 

“Lou? You okay? I know you are still processing everything and if you don’t have it in you to help out with the house, the lads and I completely understand,” Liam looked on at Louis with concerned eyes, “You can go back to sleep if you want. We have it under control.”

“I appreciate the thought, Li, but sitting around just thinking is making me mad. I need to do something,” Louis then got up from the guest bed and looked at Liam, ready to work, “Right! So where will I be useful to help?

Liam still looked concerned but carried on anyway.

“Well Niall and Zayn are just organizing everything around the house, cleaning up a bit. I figured you and I could prepare the guest room for Harry and Anne for when they get here.”

Right. Of course Harry wouldn’t be sleeping in their bed. Or with Louis at all. Harry has amnesia. The thought of not being able to sleep beside Harry for who knows how long was crippling. 

“Well then, lets get started! Don’t wanna lag behind, Payno,” Louis forced a smile for Liam’s sake and went to work. 

Liam pretended that he believed the smile was real. 

+++++

By the time 6:30 PM rolled around, Harry was ready to get out of this bloody hospital. He told his mum as much. 

“Come on, I feel fine! Why can’t I leave now?!” Harry pouted while stomping his feet a little (which he would never admit to doing). He needed to get out of this bloody hospital. 

Anne had been teasing him all day by repeatedly mentioning these supposed people that were so important to him that he’d be meeting tonight. Harry wanted to go and meet these individuals already. The waiting as absolutely killing him, to be honest. 

Anne grinned at her son and shook her head at him, “Honey, we will be leaving in about 30 minutes. Can’t you wait for then?”

“No, I want to leave now. You know why? Cuz I feel bloody fine!!” At that moment, the nurse, Julie, walked in, “Julie! Can I skip out 30 minutes early? I am going stir crazy with all the waiting and I feel fine”

Harry feels like he’s said the phrase “I feel fine” a million and one times today. He cannot wait to get out of this hospital of hell. It kinda feels like jail, Harry ponders.

Julie smiled at Harry and went to check his vitals. “Well, you do appear to be in good physical health. I see no reason why you should have to stay for 30 more minutes. Let me just go grab the doctor to verify that that’d be fine and you should be on your way shortly!

Harry cheered internally for getting his way. Harry-1. Hospital of hell-0. 

+++++

Harry breathed in deeply. He loved the smell of rain and nature. Not of the awful sterile hospital smell that has been stuck in his nostrils all day. 

After getting his way for leaving early, Harry just had to sign the proper discharge papers and he was free. Now, as Anne was on the phone with the mysterious important individuals, Harry was preparing to step back into the last 5 years that he apparently forgot about. Time to play catch-up with his life.

+++++

20 minutes. Harry would be home in 20 minutes. Louis was feeling so many emotions simultaneously that he really didn’t know how he was still functioning. But the ultimate emotion was excitement, even if Harry forgot everything, he was still on the edge of his seat about seeing his Hazza.

Suddenly, in the midst of his pondering (which he seemed to be doing an awful lot of lately), the 20 minutes had passed and Niall was barging into the room exclaiming, “Haz is pulling up now! Come on, Lou!” 

Niall then pulled Louis from the room to the downstairs living room to wait for the arrival of Harry.

+++++

The house seemed nice. Harry looked up at his home that he apparently bought, which he still did know how he managed that at 21 years old but, whatever. He was so ready for this. He wasn’t nervous at all. He was just… whatever. He was not nervous. None. No nerves. At all. 

“Okay hun. You ready?” Anne asked, while grabbing his hand as they faced his house. 

“I was ready yesterday,” Harry murmured through his nerves as they walked up the house. 

He was about to be re-introduced to 4 of the most important people in his life that he accidentally forgot about. This happens everyday. Just a normal evening, Harry thought to himself. No need to be nervous. 

Anne rang the doorbell and stepped back again to wait. As the doorknob turned and the door opened, Harry took a deep breath. 

Well, here goes nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know how it was and if I should write more? This is my first fan fiction! :)


End file.
